board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Preston Condra Ranks All 84 Spyro 1-3 Levels - 2013 Remake
Preston Condra Ranks All 84 Spyro 1, 2 & 3 Levels Remake was a project that was done by PrestonStarry on Board 8 or known as Preston Ward Condra in real life. This project was a project where Preston Condra ranked all 84 Spyro levels that are included in Spyro The Dragon Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage Spyro 3: Year Of The Dragon You know. The only good Spyro games that were created by Isnomniac. R.I.P. Spyro The Dragon 1998-2000. This project is a 2013 remake done by Preston Condra that was done back in 2009, four years ago where the rankings admittedly were very wordy and not as good or as definitive as they are now. Preston Condra has grown older, has matured and has improved his write-ups for writing and typing, something like this down significantly. Somes changes are made in the 2013 rankings from the 2009 rankings. Unlike the 2009 Rankings? No Speedways are included in these rankings as they are really not levels and are basically an extra to the game then an actual level, if anything else. So they won't be included. Back in the 2009 rankings? Skelos Badlands was the #1 Spyro level according to Preston Condra. In the 2013 rankings? That honor would have to go to Metropolis from Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage. Enjoy the rankings now everyone. The project ran from October 13, 2013 to November 20, 2013. 'The rankings lasted a little over a month to be completed. Enjoy reading it now everyone! :) '84. Dragon Shores 2009 Rank: 95/101 From: Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage!! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZdIjUYxLOpk 0/10 No level in ANY video game could possibly be more of a let down then Dragon Shores. Let me continue. Dragon Shores was for all intents and purposes meant to be the vacation spot Spyro and Sparx had planned on going to before getting himself involved in the hullabaloo with the Professor teleporting him to Glimmer to fend off Ripto. If this was meant to be the getaway Spyro had mentioned in the prologue of the game and the perfect paradise THAT WAS SOMEWHERE WARM & SOMEWHERE SUNNY then I don't know what in zen hell is wrong with that dragon. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HjN_RWeTD8w As soon as Ripto is defeated, Spyro is finally allowed to visit Dragon Shores. BUT you are denied entry at first until you collect 55 orbs. So basically go complete the game 100% before you can enter Dragon Shores. When you are FINALLY allowed access to the park? It's filled with nothing but kiddie rides with bland gameplay mechanics that a 6 year old could probably come up with a better imagination for. The movie theater was basically useless as you could access, the cut-scenes from the game in the Guidebook after you finished the game. The other rides in Dragon Shores like The Tunnel Of Love was anything but nifty and just Insomniac displaying nothing but showing lazy development here in this late stage of the game. Where can I even FIND a Tunnel Of Love in public? This is a far better improvement from my write-ups from my 2009 project huh? And the worst offense? I collect ALL of the gems and ALL of the Orbs in this game and I'm left awarded nothing but infinite super fire breath? Wow. That's low. Real low Insomniac. What was I going to use the infinite fire breath for? The Skill Points? Oh like anybody really cares about those. I'm honestly really surprised that Sly Cooper and Metal Gear Solid and such got the HD treatment but the Original Spyro Trilogy never been worked upon since 2000. No wonder Spyro hasn't a good game come out in 13 years. Oh my god. This write-up is too long. So rather than having an epic showdown or sorts I get FREAKIN' INFINITE FIRE BREATH as the prize for finishing Spyro 2. How novel. Thanks Insomniac. Gets last place as deserved. Let's pronto. Get this trash and poor excuse of an extra out of my sight. I never wish to speak of it again. '83. Gnorc Gnexus' 2009 Rank:' 100/101 ' From:' Spyro The Dragon ' http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9M-KqDGwb08 0/10 Gnorc Gnexus will go down as one of the most lifeless levels ever made in a video game. It's so barren and torpid beyond words. Which is incredibly disappointing for the Gnorc World in Spyro 1. It's quite pocket-sized. Gnorc Gnexus is basically just a floating circle with four portals engraved into it. The three portals that are shaped out of a dragon do little to transpire with what is a somnolent level. There's nothing prospecting here. It's funny because'' almost ''all of the treasure in this level is found in the Dragon heads. Have fun killing the mice fodder in this "level" because that's about as much fun as get you can get here. Not to mention? The music in this level is recycled from Toasty. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9ArvVL-LAyc Yeah. It's good to be negative about some REALLY bad levels in the Spyro series huh? I would love to see this get a MASSIVE '''overhaul in a Spyro 1-3 HD remake. But I doubt we'll see such a thing anytime soon. I give it 2017 at the earliest. So yeah. '''LAME. LAME. LAME. LAME. LAME. Next write-up please. '82. Midday Gardens Home' 2009 Rank: 89/101 From:' Spyro 3: Year Of The Dragon ' http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kZtJESF4750 0/10 You know? With this write-up? I'm beginning to wonder why I bothered to leave the "Homeworld" levels intact in these rankings and just took them out like I did with the Speedways. Nothing I can do about it now. For a home stage level? Midday Gardens is very desolate and very boring. And just an overall boring level all things considered. There's just not much to make your stay here. At all. Well unless you like to KILL THE BUNNIES '''with the Superflame power-up in this level but there is something seriously wrong with you if you wish to relish yourself to do that. The sheep sure. But not '''THE BUNNIES. ...And that's all she wrote here for this write-up. I mean at the very least Evening Lake had that swimming glitch to entice the player to enjoy the level. Midday Gardens is just boring, plain and simple. '81. Icy Peak' 2009 Rank: 54/101 From: Spyro 3: Year Of The Dragon http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=367gPvCYR3A 0/10 Oh god. I hated Icy Peak. I hated Icy Peak for the reason being for how convoluted of a level it was and with how everything in the level from the Egg challenges being so frustrating and to the enemies being so unforgiving. Half of the level consists of Spyro walking on ice. Trust me. You'll get tried of it real quickly. The worst part of the whole level were the suicidal squirrels on TNT boxes. They first laugh menacing at you and then they immediately thrust themselves into you trying to kill you. I frickin' hate those squirrels. It gets worse from there. I hate how the platforming sections are blocked off and you have to use a cannon to blast your way through the bridle. The cannon requires precision and it seems to have a mind of it's own, if it wants to hit or miss the target you are trying to hit. And it only gets worse from there. How could I forget that horrible Nancy The Skater mini-game? UGH THOSE HOCKEY PLAYERS UGH. It took me forever when I was a kid (like at a 8 or so) to find those gems in that crack you had to headbash in that one room. So much backtracking in this level. It's ridiculous. I usually love Ice levels but this one is just so bemusing. I hate frickin' hate it. Next. '80. Haunted Tomb' 2009 Rank: 101/101 From: Spyro 3: Year Of The Dragon http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CAgqphFTZVo 0/10 Back in my 2009 rankings? I had Haunted Tomb DEAD LAST in the rankings. As you can see not much has changed. Haunted Tomb has only done marginally better to get out of last place to here. I still despise Haunted Tomb for how mind-driven it can be on the player. I'm serious. Let me explain. I hated those dogs I had to answer a riddle to. They serve zero purpose in the level other than to distract and down put the player. The enemies are also just as obnoxious and annoying. Why am I able to only destroy the Earthshappers with the rocks they throw at me? It makes you wonder WHY they throw the rocks at me in the first place if they are VULNERABLE to them. I mean at least in Fracture Hills I could charge them and shove them away from me momentarily. Not so here in Haunted Tomb. I also can't stand the Egyptian setting of this level. The whole setting just looks jejune to me. And that's all I have to state here. Now I know why I don't care to replay Spyro 3 that much. Haunted Tomb is a nightmare to get done. '79. Agent 9's Lab' 2009 Rank: 55/101 From: Spyro 3: Year Of The Dragon http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1OrMSrU87rg 1/10 I'm just plowing right on through these Spyro 3 levels. And Agent 9's Lab is a prime example to why my 2009 rankings shouldn't be taken seriously anymore. Agent 9 is a piece of crap to control. There's a reason as to why Sgt. Byrd would be the only other playable character from Spyro 3 to make a return appearance in a Spyro game in A Hero's Tail but that game is even a bigger piece of crap than Agent 9 himself. Vivendi Universal Games even out of their league to screw up the gem system in A Hero's Tail. Get this. The Yellow gems used to be worth 10 but now they are more elusive than The Purple gems and are now worth 100. Do yourself a favor and never play a Spyro game beyond the original trilogy. Spyro games should have portals where you enter a level. Enter The Dragonfly and A Hero's Tail? NEITHER include portals. Anyways. I'll keep the rest of this write-up transient. Agent 9 is terrible to control and I hated the one section where I had to throw bombs with the Square button and it was hard to judge trajectory to blow up the Rhynocs and treasure that was necessary to complete the level. Another tidbit of knowledge is besides that one section? You can basically just spam the Circle button and make headway through the level with no problem. CIRCLE. CIRCLE. CIRCLE. CIRCLE. CIRCLE. CIRCLE. CIRCLE. I found Agent 9 as a character to be incompetent and WHY does Agent 9 move SO SLOW? He skips around like a pansy. This level is perpetual to get done and so is like 90% of all of the Spyro 3 levels and now I know why I don't care about playing the game as much as I used to now. Enough whining. Next level please. '78. Bentley's Outpost' 2009 Rank: 60/101 ''' ''From:'' Spyro 3: Year Of The Dragon ' http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sw7nKBYSdZ0 '''1/10' Ugh. Bentley was just as terrible of a character as Agent 9 was. Sheila and Sgt. Byrd were definitely head and shoulders above the other two characters. In terms of fun to control in Spyro 3. The one thing that bugged me about Bentley and Agent 9 is how downgraded they are as characters compared to Spyro. Bentley controls like a tank and has NO jump mechanic whatsoever. And I haven't even mentioned his infuriating Boxing controls. >_> I'll talk about the abysmal Boxing controls for some other write-up. As for this level? You have to help out Bentley's brother Bartholomew and make headway clearing obstacles like reflecting snowballs at seals. Wonderful. lol not really wonderful lol Bentley and Bartholomew look NOTHING like brothers. Anyways. I hate Bentley's Outpost for how everything is concentrated in tight spaces and how you have to forestall yourself with something constantly getting in your way And what's up with this annoying stomping sound you hear EVERY TIME '''Bentley takes a step? On a closing note? '''_< The only notable thing about this level was the last Dragon you rescued in this level. '''His name is Bubba like Bubba Ray Dudley and it's like Insomniac took the time with watching ECW back in 1998. http://youtu.be/Z_-Qh08F88o?t=6m18s SMASH THEM SPYRO. STAMP THEM OUT AND SQUISH THEM AND SQUASH THEM. MUHHHAWWWW! Well that and the music that plays in Misty Bog is the song you hear in the credits of the game. Which is cool. I like the music. Steven Copeland is a god. Yeah I know that's stretching it. Next. '75. Desert Ruins' 2009 Rank: 67/101 ''' ''From:'' Spyro 3: Year Of The Dragon ' http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l4YQC18movI '''1.5/10' Fun fact. The first videos that come up if you type in Desert Ruins on YouTube are levels named Desert Ruins from Sonic: Lost World and not from Spyro 3. Okay then. Anyways. I abhor Desert Ruins for the following reasons. Scorpions creep me out. You think Insomniac would come up with something a little more pleasant in the enemies you have to kill in this level. Also? If you are the impatient type like me? Get ready to deal with frustrating and precise platforming sections in Desert Ruins. The level is also overflowing with green acid. This isn't the kind of green acid that's trippy. It's the kind that is rotten, molten and ready to kill you. There is a lame reference made to Tomb Raider in this level where you rescue Tara Croft'' but who cares? The whole level is just a mess in and of itself. And so much of the place is crawling with deadly Scorpions for me to not have much friendly and eulogizing things to say for Desert Ruins. '''74. Robotica Farms 2009 Rank: 92/101 From: Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YwzCuV3IL_I 2/10 Yes I know there are some people out there that '''''like this level. But after all of these years? I still don't like Robotica Farms. I particularly hate the country/farm setting of this level. If I could be racist against myself? I'm the only Caucasian that isn't a redneck in my Speech class. It gets to bother you especially if that Speech class is the only class you are taking in the semester. One hick comes to class with an unbuttoned T-Shirt and a beer belly every day. >_< Anyways. Robotica Farms is crawling with wasps and water that can electrify you. There's also one part in Robotica Farms where you have to help out Farmer Applebee and protect his scarecrows. Who even likes scarecrows? The seesaw mechanic tries it's best to mix things up in the level for some fun platforming but the whole level is ruined by a appalling atheistic and the last thing I want to do is help out trailer park trash with a wasp quandary. There's nothing fun about Robotica Farms IMO. Next. '73. Sunrise Spring Home' 2009 Rank: 84/101 From: Spyro 3: Year Of The Dragon http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_Ohoje0VOLI 2/10 Yeah. Nostalgia can only take you so far. There's really not much to say about Sunrise Spring Home other than the fact it's the first level you set foot on while you boot up Spyro 3. This is a good level for those that are new to series and while it's nice that the swimming and headbash abilities instantly carry over here from Spyro 2? But that's really it to go by. Nothing is particularly wrong with Sunrise Spring Home and while everything is solidified and well-done? I think you get my point. It's just a home world level. What do you expect? On a closing note? I will always remember the first Dragon Egg I rescue in this game. It's Isabelle and I don't know how I'm able to remember that from now and have for the past 13 years. I think it's perpetual for all of you to know that Homeworld levels are not as good as the actual levels. Mark my words for it. '72. Evening Lake Home' 2009 Rank: 87/101 ''' ''From:'' Spyro 3: Year Of The Dragon ' http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dq1tIuzN_3w '''2/10' Take EVERYTHING '''I said about my previous write-up and just scramble up the letters Sunrise Spring Home to spell Evening Lake Home. Well that was easy wasn't it? No really. The only reason why Evening Lake is ranked higher than Sunrise Spring is because of that swimming glitch which is gaiety to pull off. I recommend you try performing it at least once. Just be careful. '''If you try to pull off the swimming glitch? You have to turn your PS2 off. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q2cqpBuxUVM The start button doesn't work once this glitch is activated. 0_0 Well that and there's a super duper cute WHALE in this level. It's just too bad you can enter it's stomach only once and you are never allowed entry back in it after you get the Egg from the whale's stomach. What else can I say? lol Homeworld levels lol '71. Bamboo Terrace' 2009 Rank:' 69/101 ' From:' Spyro 3: Year Of The Dragon ' http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zozpileb-2M 2.5/10 Bamboo Terrace honestly is pretty boring. The pandas might be cute to some of you? But I found the pandas to be more annoying than irresistible. I particularly dislike Sing Sing for being a frickin' numbskull for shutting down the bridge while Rhynocs were invading their territory. >_< The Chinese/Korean/Asian whatever setting of this level is trite and I didn't find anything cultivating about Terrace Village. That is all. Boring level. Next. '70. Charmed Ridge' 2009 Rank: 72/101 From: ' Spyro 3: Year Of The Dragon ' http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3KudjXZFpS0 2.5/10 Oh god Charmed Ridge. I REALLY hated this level while I was younger and still do while not as excessively as I do now. The deal breaker for me was that stupid Jack In The Beanstalk mini-game. Why couldn't I just stack two mushrooms on top of one another? The blue water also instantly kills you in this level unlike any other level with water in Spyro 3 which is stupid. The fairies were also peeving drama queens. SPYRO. STOP PRINCESS AMI FROM MARRYING AZRAEL. Like I should care? The fairy tale setting of Charmed Ridge is also probably a problem I have with it. Charmed Ridge is arguably the most girliest level in all of the Spyro games. From having to pay Moneybags once again and other hindrances getting in the way with the cat wizards able to manipulate objects like rocks and try to hurl them at you. This level is just a mess from top to bottom. '69. Blowhard' 2009 Rank:' 88/101 ' From:' Spyro 3: Year Of The Dragon ' http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fFZKviYwyQA 3/10 The first''' "boss"' level in the trilogy goes down and probably the most inane of the bunch. Blowhard is an extremely small level. 400 gems may seem like a lot to collect in theory but it's not. '''VERY LAME '''that 90% of all of the gems you collect in this level are mostly Blue/Yellow gems but '''NO' Purple gem was ever found. :( The shifting platforms are hardly arduous and Blowhard himself is just creepy and a pushover to kill. What is he? A pumpkin tornado? 0_0 Three shots from your fire breath and he's history. Honestly? The ONLY '''boss I can remember back when I was playing Spyro The Dragon when I was 6 years old and Blowhard was the '''ONLY boss I didn't lose a life to the first time I faced him. Nothing exceptional here. Although I do like the music. Steven Copeland could never do so wrong. '68. Crush's Dungeon' 2009 Rank: 78/101 From:' Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage ' http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ljLFylw6gmE 3/10 Let's talk about that hilarious cutscene before you fight Crush. 22475. That's my birthday. <3 Hunter The Cheetah <3 Anyways. What can I say about Crush's Dungeon? '''It's very basic for a boss fight. It only takes 7 hits to take down Crush and has only two means of armaments. It's easy to spot by color. Get the hell out of the way when it's Red and simply just jump when it's Blue. Nothing is extensive about this fight beyond that. The fight with Gulp was definitely more in depth and more fun than the one with Crush. Crush must of suffered from some serious brain hemorrhaging before he was '''CRUSHED '''to death by those rocks. Poor guy. So yeah. Not the grandest level ever. If there's one thing nice I can say? At least Crush is cute and more charismatic than Blowhard. '''67. Shady Oasis 2009 Rank: 70/101 From: Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N9U-jO6Dags 3/10 I'm sorry. While the Aladdin setting might be cool to some of you? I find Shady Oasis to be a very grotesque and boring level. I can't stand the Hippos. Hippos are disgusting vermins. Hippos have ugly jawlines. Give those Hippos some retainers ASAP. Thank you. Hippos also weigh like 1,500 pounds and bathe themselves in some of the dirtiest water possible. Oh yes the level. Sorry about that. Rescuing the magic lamps? Yawn. Saving the hippo family from the acid? Yawn. Next level please. '66. Buzz's Dungeon' 2009 Rank: 71/101 ''' ''From:'' Spyro 3: Year Of The Dragon ' http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pXl1x8nrnc4 '''3.5/10' There isn't much pivotal about this fight. It's incredibly easy. Just like Crush's Dungeon. Leave it to Insomniac to recycle the name Dungeon for a boss encounter. Anyways.' Charge yourself into Buzz until he falls into the lava.' Repeat this process five times and you are victorious. Not exactly a deep boss fight. You and Buzz fight on a small circular battlefield. Woo hoo. I'm left pondering the fact that the hot air balloon isn't flying off in the distance '''even though there's NO ribbons attaching it to something. 0_0 Very easy fight. I probably should of altered the rankings a bit and have Crush's Dungeon be higher than Buzz's Dungeon. But I like the music in Buzz's Dungeon more. More intimidating and overall just better in my opinion. '''SO MEH. '65. Cloud Temples' 2009 Rank: 66/101 ' ''From: ' Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage ' http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NM7Dbgxyjek '''3.5/10 I really don't know what to say about Cloud Temples. Other than honestly? It's a pretty boring level. The warlocks (the enemies in this level) are these creepy red looking clown guys. I can't help but detest them and I can't shake the feeling they look like evil Hamburger Helper mittens. Hamburger Helper is so bad for you. Curse you MSG. Anyways. This is another level that has a Chinese/Asian setting '''and I don't generally care about this kind of setting in video games. There's some cool bonsai trees that grow in the foreground of this level but that's the only good thing aesthetically I like about Cloud Temples. The orb challenges were also pretty much a bore. '''The hide and seek mini-game with Agent Zero aggravated me to no end. And that's all I have to say about Cloud Temples. Boring level all things considered. Next time developers? Try something more aesthetically unique like a spa resort for a level or something. Defeat the evil sunscreen! They're alive! '64. Sgt. Byrd's Base' 2009 Rank: 22/101 ''' ''From:'' Spyro 3: Year Of The Dragon ' http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u6eJno0gGG4 '''3.5/10' The levels are getting a little harder for me to rank. I think all of the trash has been covered already. Thank god. That said? I LIKE Sgt. Byrd as a character. I DON'T like this level. It's like you don't have to like a particular artist to like a song. Anyways. What I don't like about Sgt. Byrd's Base is how much of a claustrophobic mess it is. Hallways are narrow with not much room to fire at and when you are in bigger parts of the level? The place is blooming with those Rhynocs that are able throw flower pots at you long range. I hate those guys. I particularly dislike the fact that I'm only able to release bombs by my feet and the lack of ammo supply for the bombs is down right cheap. On the plus side? Certain sections in Spyro 3 with Sgt. Byrd ARE 'fun to play in. Just not when you play as him in this level as it's a test of eternal fortitude. I guess the Hummingbirds were okay. Meh. '63. Doctor Shemp 2009 Rank:' 75/101 ' From: Spyro The Dragon http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uKZv1CfE1FE 3.5/10 Not that many "boss fights" in a video game are as lifeless as Doctor Shemp was in Spyro 1. I don't know. Something about this guy (and the level as a whole) bugs me. Suicidal Indians? Check. Irritating music? Check. Boring boss confrontation? Check. It takes just 3 hits to kill this giant hybrid of a Banana/Indian or whatever Doctor Shemp is and he's toast. Just press the X button 3 times '''and avoid his staff and flame his behind. Done. You won. Not much of a cardio workout. The only notable thing about Doctor Shemp is flaming his anus. By George that's awesome. Can't say the same for this level. On to the next level now. Let's forsake this creepy place. '''62. Dry Canyon 2009 Rank:' 81/101' From: ' Spyro The Dragon ' http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i4-TLWoBFak 3.5/10 Straight up. Dry Canyon is a pretty boring level. What holds this level back for me is how desert settings are some of the most nugatory levels in video games. Does anybody like deserts? Deserts are so arid. So hazy. And so devoid of life. Deserts are boring. Not to mention? Deserts would be the last place I would go to in the events of an apocalypse. OH LOOK CACTUS CAN GROW IN DESERTS. Cactus is overrated. Oh yes the level. Well. Dry Canyon I just did not care for as a level when I was younger and I still don't now. Vultures? Meh. Dry Canyon really is not that great of the level. The saving grace for Dry Canyon is that at least it had some decent gliding mechanics. Maximos was one of the last dragons I had to get to complete 100% in Spyro 1. Him and Jed were a pain in the rear. What level was Jed in? Look it up yourself! :P '61. Spike's Arena' 2009 Rank: 52/101 From: ' Spyro 3: Year Of The Dragon ' http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sy67clwh3KI 3.5/10 THIS BOSS. I'll keep this one short. I somewhat dislike Spike's Arena for the fact that it's frustrating to judge the angles of where Spike is firing his gun at you. Do I jump or not jump? Spike is incessant and you are given hardly any time to catch your breath after he fires his gun at you and immediately fires at you again. What a jerk. I can't be the only one that just doesn't like this skirmish with Spike. Next. The music is pretty tight for whatever that's worth. '60. Cloud Spires' 2009 Rank: 62/101 From: ' Spyro 3: Year Of The Dragon ' http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tJq4q1MWdrs 4/10 This is a semi-depressing level. I don't really like Cloud Spires for the fact that while the level may appear large, everything is bunched up in small areas. And that there really is no strategy needed to complete the level. Spam the Square Button to charge the Rhynocs with shields which is what 75% of this level consists of and you're in the clear. There's nothing extra gradient about Cloud Spires. Also? The citizens of Cloud Spires annoyed me greatly. I WILL NEVER A SEE A RAINBOW AGAIN. Quit your bellyaching. >_> I love rainbows but I certainly don't love this level. The sun seed mini-game is easy as counting 1-2-3. Next. '59. Scorch' 2009 Rank: 39/101 From: ' Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage ' http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oS0yyq2-3dI 4/10 Now this was one level I overrated quite a bit back in 2009. I don't necessarily hate'' Scorch. I just find it to be a little bland and boring level. Honestly? I only care about this level because of Handel and Greta. '''Greta: Have you seen my bwother Handel? He's ugly and wears a stupid shirt...' Handel:' Have you seen my sister Greta? She's ugly with pigtails... Swoliders. Cwaught. Lwooking. So cute. As for Scorch itself? Again I'm not a fan of desert backdrops in video games. The monkey mini-game is stupendously easy. Just keep charging the tree until the monkey falls back down and Hunter catches them in the barrel. Recovering the 3 flags from the Devil? Yeah that was more frustrating than fun. I'm surprised this level was acceptable for a Rated E game back in 1999. Some of the enemies in the level have FRICKIN' SHOTGUNS '''they can use against Spyro. That wouldn't be acceptable nowadays. :O Anyways. '''A bit of a boring level. '''Could of used better variety. There just isn't much appealing for Desert levels in video games and Scorch is another one of those of why they just aren't. '''58. Alpine Ridge 2009 Rank: 65/101 From: Spyro The Dragon http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iIVD8rQtKug 4.5/10 Alpine Ridge is one of those levels that is boring but '''''not boring enough to at least be remarkable in some ways. Even if there's some demerits to Alpine Ridge. I'm not exactly sure what kind of setting Alpine Ridge is? A mountain range level? Not exactly the most appealing level ever. On the bright side of things? Alpine Ridge is fun with including some death-defying and well thought out level design. I particularly like the section where you collect a ton of Yellow gems on small, pint-sized platforms. Those over-sized yellow mammoths in the level were also beyond creepy and probably the first enemy any Spyro fan that also has an obsession with FURRRIES would draw. They also growl a lot which is kind of annoying. This level was okay. I think at this point? Every level is a 5/10 'in my book. '57. Toasty 2009 Rank: 64/101 From: Spyro The Dragon http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MBmCqcNmZ_o 4.5/10 Holy crap Batman this level is so short and so small. No seriously it is. Looking back at it now? Toasty is a cake walk to complete. What's so peculiar of this level is that even though it's SUPPOSED to the BOSS level of the Artisans world? It's smaller than Stone Hill and Town Square. There's only 100 gems to collect and if you're not frightened of the Dogs you'll have no problem with completing this level. "I think I smell a barbeque." Carlos Alazraqui did a wonderful voice of Spyro. Even if he wasn't up to snuff with Tom Kenny. So yeah. This level is okay. Leave it to Toasty to be just a sheep on stilts. Wow. XD '56. Colossus' 2009 Rank: 56/101 ' ''From: Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2VHax-USPoE '''5/10 Colossus is another one of those levels where it was just simply okay. Umm....hmmm... You know there really isn't much to talk about Colossus other than the fact that it introduced elements of Hockey in Spyro 2. The hockey mini-games were so much fun. Pretty weird that you had to make progress in the level with talking to the yoga instructors but whatever. But yeah. This level okay. Next. Wow @ Colossus NOT changing from my 2009 Rankings. I'm not paying ANY attention to my 2009 Rankings I may add. '55. Zephyr' 2009 Rank: 28/101 From:' Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage ' http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wrqtR5mWq3o 5/10 ''' Dear God. Zephyr is perhaps the most gigantic level in the entire Spyro trilogy. Zephyr was another level that was just simply okay. Zephyr does have some issues. '''In particularly with pacing. Zephyr takes an eternity to complete. And some of the orb challenges do get to be really annoying. Like that Cowlek mini-game. '''You have to cover so much ground to get the Cowleks back to Little Bo Peep. That dragged the pace of Zephyr down significantly. Speaking of which? Why were there such childish references in Zephyr like Little Bo Beep and Romeo & Juliet? Juliet is voiced by a man. 0_0 Juliet is a tramp because '''SHE'S A BIRD '''and she slams down Romeo on the idea of the both of them getting married because Romeo is so short. What nerve does that tramp have? ...Why am I talking about this? You guys probably read more on the internet than you did when you read bedtime stories back in 1st Grade. ...Where was I again? Oh yeah. Zephyr was an '''OKAY level. Just that Insomniac heaved too much for the player to collect in Zephyr and it did get to be exasperating really fast. 54. Beast Makers 2009 Rank: 59/101 From: Spyro The Dragon http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=40-SHw8NYr4 5/10 Definitely my least homeworld from Spyro 1. I hated Beast Makers because after all who apprises swamp levels? Swamps are disgusting. Not to mention? I wanted to leave this homeworld pronto. As soon as possible and you couldn't because the Balloonist was such a tool that heeded your progress. You could only go to Dream Weavers after you had rescued 50 Dragons. Even after you had finished ALL of them in the other levels of Beast Makers? The maximum amount of dragons you could get was 57. That was a pain in the kisser and you guys have no idea HOW MANY TIMES '''I had to restart a new file of Spyro The Dragon because I ran out of lives or because it was just so hard to collect 50 something Dragons before you could go to Dream Weavers. Took me two years for having the game to '''FINALLY bypass this. Remember I was only 5 when I started playing this game. But yeah. That's really all I have to say here about Beast Makers. At least I didn't have to worry about that 'much danger here as I did in Tree Tops or Misty Bog. Whatever that's worth. Let's scootaloo on now. '53. Peace Keepers 2009 Rank: 47/101 ' ''From: Spyro The Dragon http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K4hyVBTnV2U '''5.5/10 Another Homeworld bites the dust. And another one gone. And another one gone. <3 Queen <3 Sorry. I just had to do that. I like Queen. Do you guys like Queen? Anyways. This level was okay. There isn't much confounding of Peace Keepers. It's a level that feels like your sitting through an endless warzone. There's not much to it but that. There was a couple of cannons that you could light up for fun and blow small things in a small radius that you may find entertaining. But it isn't once you clear everything in this level for the first time. Spyro 1 had some excellent levels. Just a shame that if you replay and go through levels you already completed? Everything looks so barren. 'Granted it was like this in Ripto's Rage and Year Of The Dragon but I don't remember them being ''this '' empty like the levels were in Spyro 1. Enough of my blabbering. This level was okay. I'm honestly not a fan of Military environs like this. And did I mention that ugly purple tar you can drown in this level? What a way to go decompose Spyro. Peace Keepers is okay. Next. '52. Stone Hill 2009 Rank: 68/101 From: Spyro The Dragon http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U2avPrsztyc 6/10 Decent tier time! Yay! More than likely? Stone Hill will be the first level you'll play in Spyro The Dragon. People can get a serious nostalgic orgasm just by looking at gameplay footage of this level. What's to say about Stone Hill? It's the prerequisite level of the game. Stone Hill is a fairly large evergreen level filled with bulls and creepy geezers that like to wick canes at you. The setting of Stone Hill is honestly kind of boring but there's enough variety in Stone Hill to get some enjoyment out of it. There's a treasure chest to unlock. Whirlwinds. An egg thief to chase down. All that different kinds of that mojo. It surely may not sound that amazing but it definitely was back in 1998. All that combines to make Stone Hill a decent level. If anything else, it's probably the most recognizable Spyro level in the original trilogy because it was the first level likely anyone would play. Good times I had with Spyro. Good times. '51. Sunny Villa' 2009 Rank: 44/101 From: Spyro 3: Year Of The Dragon http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ioxF1Pbt52Y 6/10 Stone Hill is to Spyro 1 as Sunny Villa is to Spyro 3. It's a level that's basically more or less a level for people that are novices and haven't played Spyro 1 or 2 before. So much so you'll get pointers from Zoe like "THIS RHYNOC IS TOO BIG TO CHARGE!" Overcompensating at it's finest. That's not all. The orange shielded Rhynocs will be AFRAID to not even attack you. >_> On a positive note, there is one notable thing to talk about Sunny Villa. A gameplay concept that was introduced in Spyro 3 starting with this level. Skateboarding. It was blast to play in that little skate park / coliseum where Hunter was. I've spent countless hours mastering and landing different tricks in that place. It's just too bad it wasn't as fleshed out in Enchanted Towers or Lost Fleet. I'll talk about that more for some other time. The lizards weren't TOO bad. Overall? Sunny Villa is not the most spectacular level ever as the skateboarding sections were not as well interlocking as they were in other levels but still? A pretty decent level despite it's flaws. Also? If this is was some kind Greek themed level? Why do people put those leaves in his or her hair? I wouldn't want to have vegetation in my head. Category:User Projects Category:Board Projects Category:Board 8 Category:Users